The invention generally relates to exercising machines and more particularly to an exercising machine adapted to be employed by a user for strengthening muscle groups found throughout the limbs and trunk of the user.
It has long been recognized that certain maladies which seem to plague human beings are directly traceable to poor muscular and skeletal conditioning. Therefore, a great deal of attention recently has been given to techniques and machines for use in strengthening various muscle groups found at various locations throughout the human body.
The prior art, of course, includes a large number of exercising machines adapted to be employed by a user for strengthening various muscle groups found in the trunk and limbs of the user. Frequently, such machines have a capability for initially stressing the large voluntary muscles of the body for determinable lengths of time, whereupon blood is forced from the muscles, and, thereafter, permitting the muscles to relax for enhancing a return of oxygen-laden blood.
Often, the machines disclosed by the prior art are so designed that they serve to work against tthe forces applied by the user. Such machines include weighted, spring-loaded and friction-retarded devices which oppose selected groups of muscles, while the remaining muscles in the body and limbs are substantially relaxed. Thus, it is necessary for a user to utilize a large number of machines or to utilize a given machine in a large number of configurations in order to tone or strengthen muscle groups found at various locations in his trunk and limbs.
For example, machines designed to strengthen muscle groups found in the thighs often permit muscle groups found in the remaining portions of the body to remain relaxed, while the muscles of the thighs are repetitiously stressed and relaxed. Similarly, machines designed to strengthen the muscle groups found in arms often permit the legs of the user to remain substantially relaxed throughout the operation of the machine. Similarly, muscle groups found in the lower and upper back, and shoulders are stressed while the muscle groups of the user's legs, arms and abdominal muscles remain relaxed.
It, therefore, can be appreciated that there currently exists a need for a simplified machine which readily can be utilized for stressing a maximum number of muscle groups found throughout the trunk and limbs of the user, for thereby reducing the time required in achieving a "good work out".
It is, therefore, an object of the instant invention to provide an exercising machine which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and disadvantags without sacrificing the advantageous characteristics of the machines disclosed in the prior art.